Limb Extension
The ability to stretch one's limbs independently of one's own body. Sub-power of Elasticity. Also Called * Elastic Limbs * Mystic Attack * Stretching Limbs Capabilities The user can stretch their limbs (arms, legs, neck, torso, etc.) to great lengths. This ability allows the user to extend their limbs to faraway areas to strike opponents at a distance and defeat long-range attackers. Applications * Arm Extension * Enhanced Flexibility * Leg Extension Associations * Body Manipulation * Elasticity * Expandability * Incisive Limbs * Limb Expansion Limitations * User can only stretch certain limbs unless they also possess full Elasticity. * User's torso is still stationary while the user is stretching their limbs, therefore making it vulnerable to attacks. Known Users See Also: Rubber Hose Limbs Anime/Manga Cartoons Known Objects *Gum Gum Fruit/Gomu Gomu no Mi (One Piece) *Spring-Spring Fruit/Bane Bane no Mi (One Piece) *Moch Mochi Fruit/Mochi Mochi no Mi (One Piece) *Candy-Candy Fruit/Ame Ame no Mi (One Piece The Movie: Dead End Adventure) *Lotus Twister (Xiaolin Showdown) *Monsoon Sandals (Xiaolin Showdown) Gallery Elongated Man's Elasticty (DC Comics).gif|Ralph Dibny/Elongated Man (Arrowverse/DC Comics) Jake The Dog Elasticity.gif|Jake The Dog (Adventure Time) File:Spring_Man_(ARMS).png|Spring Man (ARMS) Anaconda.jpg|Anaconda (Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes) File:Rōsai_Azuki_(Basilisk)_arm.jpg|Rōsai Azuki (Basilisk) Priscilla Kills.gif|Priscilla (Claymore) extending her fingers... Priscilla_Stretch.png|...and arm. Clayface (DC Comics).gif|Clayface (DC Comics/Batman: The Animated Series) Lanky_Kong.jpg|Lanky Long (Donkey Kong) Piccolo's Mystic Attack.gif|Piccolo (Dragon Ball) performing the Mystic Attack technique. Vegetaspiked.jpg|Omega Shenron (Dragon Ball GT) stretches the spikes on his back to impale and electrocute Vegeta. Fighting_Power_One_Million_-_Mystic_Attack.png|Frieza (Dragon Ball Z) stretches his tail to attack Gohan, Vegeta, and Krillin. ChilledTailAttack.png|Chilled (Dragon Ball: Episode of Bardock) stretches his tail. Cell_tail.png|Cell (Dragon Ball) extends his retracted tail. Franmalth.jpg|Franmalth (Fairy Tail) can extend his limbs to attack his enemies. Elastigirl Streching.gif|Elasticgirl/Helen Parr (The Increbiles) Star_Platinum_(JoJo)_Star_Finger.gif|Star Platinum (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part III Stardust Crusaders) using its Star Finger. Sticky Fingers's POWA 3.gif|With his mastery, Bruno Bucciarati's Stand Zipper Man/Sticky Fingers can detach its arm for increased range (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part V/5: Golden Wind/Vento Aureo) Riptor_-_Hatchery_09.png|Riptor's (Killer Instinct) tail can stretch into a segmented whip. Paw Pooch's elastic legs.png|Paw Pooch (Krypto the Superdog) Ogre Hand.png|The Ghost ÄRM, Ogre Hand turns Chimera’s (Marchen Awakens Romance) hands into long, clawed arms that can stretch long distances. Super-skrull.png|Super-Skrull (Marvel Comics) 7612229 kindlephoto-101829616.jpg|Mona (Mo & Jo Fighting together forever) is able stretch her arms -MBC-Power-Up-monster-buster-club-31994585-616-360.jpg|Cathy (Monster Buster Club) Monkey D. Luffy the Rubber Man.gif|Thanks to power of the Gum Gum Fruit/Gomu Gomu no Mi, Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) can stretch his arm... Ohhh, where to next by Luffy.gif|...and neck to far reaching lengths. File:Spring_Death_Knock.jpg|Bellamy (One Piece) using his Spring Death Knock, an attack similar to Luffy's Gomu Gomu no Pistol. File:Katakuri-mochi-mochi-no-mi.gif|Similar to the Gum Gum Fruit/Gomu Gomu no Mi's function, Charlotte Katakuri (One Piece) can extend his limbs by turning them into mochi. Migi_Stretch.jpg|Thanks to Migi, Shinichi Izumi (Parasyte) can stretch his right arm to great lengths. Mega_Mewtwo_X_arm.jpeg|Mega Mewtwo X (Pokémon) File:Cinder_Grimm_Arm.jpg|Cinder Fall (RWBY) The attackwerehog.png|Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) can stretch his arms in Werehog form. Mister Shifter.png|Mister Shifter (Sonic the Comic) stretches his limbs. Jellyfish_at_bluefin_depot.png|A jellyfish at Bluefin Depot (Splatoon) stretching one of its tentacles into the water. Jelonzo_stretching_tentacle.png|Jelonzo (Splatoon) can also extend his tentacles. Amuron.png|Momon (Zatch Bell!) uses the spell Amuron to stretch his arms a great distance. File:Monsoon_Sandals_(Xiaolin_Showdown).png|Monsoon Sandals (Xiaolin Showdown) Strench Monster.jpg|Stretch Monster (Stretch Armstrong and the Flex Fighters) Stretch (Flex Fighters).jpg|Stretch (Stretch Armstrong and the Flex Fighters) Alex Mercer.png|Alex Mercer (Prototype) 250px-Re Heller.png|James Heller (Prototype 2) Freddy Krueger pipes.jpg|Freddy Krueger (A Nightmare on Elm Street) Everyman limbs powers.png|Everyman (The Simpsons) absorb plastic man's powers. Elasti-Woman (DC Comics) Elasticity Abilities.gif|Rita Farr/Elasti-Woman (DC Comics) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Cellular Manipulation Category:Fighting Power Category:Arm Faculty Category:Leg Faculty Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Support Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries Category:Appearance Alteration